


All That Glitters

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Paganism, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa Bliss is friends with Baron Corbin. Corey Graves and Baron are on the same page and often in the same bed. Corey wants to know more about the weird-looking friendship between Alexa and Baron because weird is his wheelhouse and he’d follow his calling anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Enabled entirely by howsyasister's tumblr which filled me with ideas such as this :)

 

 

Of all the things Corey Graves had expected to see outside the Performance Center, Alexa Bliss arriving on the back of Baron Corbin’s motorbike was not one of them. She was wearing royal-blue leathers; they didn’t seem to be sparkling but there was no mistaking the distinctive eyes that were revealed once she pushed up the helmet’s visor. She slithered easily off the bike, like she’d done it many times before, and peeled off her gloves and helmet. Her hair looked bluer than usual amongst the blonde, a fresh dye-job probably.

 

What the fuck?

 

Corey had been waiting for Baron, he’d been sat listening to Motorhead, his headphones clamped to his ears, his hands sunk deep into his hoodie to escape the cold. He watched as Alexa unzipped her jacket a little and there were the sparkles he’d been expecting, embellishing the lapels of her blouse. It worked against her blue leathers. Alexa smiled when she saw Corey but didn’t approach him; instead she leaned against the bike and said something quietly to Baron. Her words made the corner of Baron’s mouth twitch.

 

Alexa didn’t touch Baron, not a hug, not a high-five, not even a brush of fingers to his shoulder. She simply smiled and then headed towards the Performance Center. Corey watched her go, then refocused on Baron, raising an eyebrow to ask every single question that came to mind.

 

Baron checked his bike over once before settling down beside Corey. Their shoulders pressed together firmly. He wasn’t answering any questions but Corey’s expression still became a smirk, because Baron was touching him. He purposefully tangled a foot around Baron’s nearest ankle and then laughed in amused disbelief because was that glitter he could see decorating Baron's jacket?

 

*

 

The air smelled richly of pumpkin; it was that time of year. Corey was buying coffee and mentally making plans, the wax was going to look _good,_ dripping all over Baron’s skin. Somebody was humming behind him, humming the song that Baron always murmured in the shower. Alexa Bliss was stirring cream into two coffees, wearing her usual sunny look. It was an expression that broadened when she spied Corey. He did not usually have that effect on people.

 

“Whatever you’re on, it’s working too well,” he told her.

 

Alexa raised one of the cups slightly. “It’s my only drug, especially now it's pumpkin time.”

 

Right, the season of bone-deep chills and spirits crossing over, and most people thought about candy highs and pumpkin-flavored everything. Corey shook his head. Alexa raised her cup a little further towards him.

 

“It’ll change your life.”

 

Corey really doubted that and his expression probably broadcast that clearly because Alexa laughed, a sweet tinkling sound. Of course it was. Corey drank some of his own coffee and noted Alexa’s purple tutu skirt, matching leggings and cute leather boots. She looked like she'd forgotten to take off her Halloween costume.

 

“Let me guess, you went trick or treating as Tinkerbell with a bunch of needy neighborhood kids.” 

 

Alexa laughed again and sipped her pumpkin latte. She didn’t deny his assumption but her smile turned a little sly, totally transforming her face. Huh.

 

“Ask Baron if he’s still got his braided coat and pirate jewelery.”

 

She sashayed past Corey with a knowing highly-pleased expression, “That’ll change your life too.”

 

*

 

Baron didn’t talk much, not about the people and things that really mattered to him. Corey understood that; his tattoos said everything vital for him anyway. Baron was just the same. The two of them had found ways to communicate, ways that made sense to them. They didn’t usually need words; Corey had always liked that. Everything felt stronger, heavier as a result. Corey liked that pressure.

 

But right now, he was feeling the kind of intrigued that needed verbal explanation. How had Alexa Bliss gotten herself a place on Baron’s motorbike? Baron was territorial about his wheels.

 

Corey offered Baron a beer and sat close by, watching the dim light and deep shadow play across Baron’s skin. Baron wasn’t touching him; it had been one of those days. His gaze looked really far away. Corey wanted to wait him out but his own curiosity was gnawing at him. He usually felt more settled after Samhain, once he'd lit a few fires and made his own kind of offering. Baron had stayed out most of the night, probably working on spell deconstruction and consecration after he'd sung in the Fall. There'd been evergreen foliage pressed between pages of his Book of Shadows the next morning. By the time he'd gotten in, the candles had almost burned out. The sex had been phenomenal.

 

“Ask.”

 

Baron broke the silence. He was looking at Corey, slightly amused and definitely affectionate. That felt good, like the burn of gunpowder and old blood, Corey's favorite kind of candles. He needed to stock up, Baron always had the hook up for that and a whole lot more. Fuck yes. Corey inched a hand closer, making sure that Baron saw it the whole time. At Baron’s nod, Corey grasped Baron’s thigh and ran his thumb along denim.

 

“You might explode,” noted Baron, amusement curling darkly in the corners of his words.

 

Corey flashed his teeth, thinking about marking Baron’s skin, the parts that weren’t inked as well as the parts that were. He liked adding his own signature, becoming part of what Baron had deemed important enough to have etched onto him.

 

His heated gaze met Baron’s; when he spoke his voice was a rasp. “How she’d end up with a helmet?”

 

Baron’s smile changed at the edges, maybe it was nostalgia but it was a different look on him and it worked. Thinking about Alexa did that to Baron. Corey wasn’t jealous, just the idea made him snort. Alexa was a new variable though and if she was someone that Baron needed, Corey wanted to know how and maybe he wanted to know why too. He was all about the weird and unusual; like Baron’s connection to Alexa, So Corey wanted to know more. Curiosity hadn’t killed this cat; it’d just given him sharper claws.

 

“She asked.”

 

Corey nudged Baron and got a push in return as well as a hand that lingered against his chest. His shirt was thin and Baron’s heat through it was immense. Corey thought about candle flames and kiss-raw mouths and fuck, he got very distracted when Baron looked at him like that.

 

“She matters,” Baron said suddenly, like that was all that needed to be known, his voice quiet and even.

 

Corey looked at him for a beat longer and nodded, his thoughts turning over, allowing inspiration to bloom like cactus flowers. Alexa was so starkly different to Baron, maybe her breath of obvious dancing light cast Baron’s shadows even deeper, giving him the rain-drenched landscape that he, and Corey, craved. Maybe she knew that. Maybe Corey was just being too fucking precious or maybe he was overthinking, locked too deeply in his own fucking head thanks to concussion number two. Yeah and maybe that train of thought could fuck off.

 

Baron’s lips moved and his fingers began drawing patterns across Corey’s shirt and against the skin underneath. Corey remembered how it’d looked when Baron had painted on him for real, murmuring evocations and thanks. Corey’s eyes darkened and he wrapped a hand around the wrist close to his chest, a warning before he pressed in for a hungry kiss.

 

Baron pushed Corey down onto the couch and crawled on top of him. He tasted of iron and shitty beer. Corey wanted to suck on his fingers to get a full taste of Baron’s day. He wrapped a leg around Baron's waist and stripped away his own shirt. Baron would disrobe at his own pace. Corey had found that it rarely mattered how much clothing Baron wore, the two of them always burned together anyway. There was never any glitter between them.

 

*

 

The Performance Center gym was pretty busy, which was the norm. Corey focused on his own workout but frequently made time to watch Baron lift ridiculous weights. Alexa was present too, her skin glistening under the lights as she chatted to Bayley and worked on her cardio. She was wearing a baggy NXT t-shirt over gym shorts and her hair was doing something complicated that suited her, there were decorations woven into it that tinkled every time she moved. She smiled at both Baron and Corey but didn’t approach them; she was clearly focused on her own workout. Maybe she knew how focused they were too.

 

Corey thought about making his in-ring return. He thought about getting more tattoos and piercings. He thought about piercing Baron.

 

He watched Alexa throw a water bottle at Baron before throwing herself towards the sparring mats where Bayley was waiting with a smile. They were pretty evenly matched; Alexa was more gymnastically athletic while Bayley had strength on her side. Baron watched as they traded blows and holds, both of them determined and delighted at every turn.

 

They hugged once they were done, Bayley’s arm lingering around Alexa’s waist. Alexa kissed her lightly and leaned in in an easy way that spoke of how comfortable and close the two of them were.

 

A few hours later, Corey settled down to tweet his thoughts to the WWE Universe. Alexa sat down next to him, dressed to grapple. She didn’t say anything; she just sat there, fiddling with her phone amid glances towards the ring where people were sparring. She didn’t push for attention or flirtation; she seemed content in the relative silence. Corey had expected a lot more bubbly chatter, though he doubted Baron ever put up with that, especially not in close proximity. So Corey could see the appeal of Alexa's company, her counterweight qualities. But it was still fucking weird, Little Miss Sunshine catching a ride with Baron and making him happy.

 

Weird had always been Corey’s wheelhouse though, his bunker and his calling. Baron and he were heading down similar highways, every fucking night.

 

Alexa put her phone down, “I feel like a club sandwich.”

 

Corey’s stomach rumbled, causing Alexa to laugh. She got gracefully to her feet, a playful look on her face.

 

“Hmm, so two for you. And some fruit? They’ve got killer mangos in today.”

 

She didn’t look like she expected him to follow but Corey did. Alexa smiled at the dark skies on display outside as she hummed, her anticipation and glee obvious.

 

Corey slanted a glance her way, “More pumpkin weather, Tink?”

 

Alexa grinned and twirled once while also managing to keep up with him, “I usually bring in holly and yew for Baron at Midwinter. Do you want some too?

 

Really? Corey looked at her a little more assessingly and when she tilted her head, some of her hair trinkets slid closer and became a lot more recognizable – they were shaped like flames, wreaths and ivy leaves. Midwinter. Alexa kept on humming. It was another familiar tune, it sounded like something that had been played on the radio a lot lately. Baron upped the volume whenever he heard it. Corey tapped his fingers against his hoodie, marking the beat.

 

Alexa’s skin was definitely sparkling and it wasn’t a trick of the light.

 

_-the end_


End file.
